Sweet Valentine
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Set Between S4 and S5... It was Valentine's Day, instead of roses, romantic dinners and sexy lingerie; Tom was falling on his ass figuratively and literally while he's wishing his daughter was aromantic but at least he had Sasha at his side. Total Tomsha Fluff.


A/N: Total Tomsha Fluff unrelated to my other stories. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Sweet Valentine**

* * *

Sasha burst out laughing as Tom fell smack onto the ice after a 4 year old knocked him off balance. The cute little girl completely unaware to the accident as she skated away without a care in the world. Her parent at least looked apologetic for two seconds before skating after their hellion on ice skates.

"I feel like I should be asking for insurance." Tom grumbled as pain radiated through his cold wet ass and lower back. Sasha laughed even harder, "It's not funny." he told her, but he had to admit she looked beautiful; smiling and laughing even if she did look like a marshmallow in her cream puffer jacket and skinny jean clad legs poking out the bottom like sticks. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, she wore a navy beanie and matching scarf.

"It is, your face when you went down was priceless." She informed him, she held out her hand to him. But no way was Tom going risk toppling her especially on Valentine's day. The one day of the year, he was lucky as hell to have her as a date given their history and well, there was a lot of pressure to make it work. Given their work and life situation, it was a juggling act but one he didn't mind.

"I'm sorry about this." Tom said as he got back onto his skates, he gave a groan as he was definitely feeling his age and very crabby for it. "It's not what I planned for us at all." he told her, Sasha smiled as she had been a good sport for the entire evening.

"I don't know, I really liked Arby's and Ice Skating. It's pretty cute for a 15 yr old's first Valentine's date." Sasha told him, as they slowly started skating around the rink.

Ashley and some boy from her school had already passed them twice as they were pretending they were alone on their date. The prospective boyfriend 'Pud', he was some little twerp who wore his hair down over his eyes. He even dressed weirdly in skinny jeans with his ass hanging out the back with a t-shirt that looked like it had never seen a washing machine in it's life and leather jacket. Apparently the look was 'Emo-hillsong' chic and was so 'cool'.

Tom thought it was idiotic and asking for frostbite. He didn't get it, but Ashley was over the moon about 'Pud'. Tom really wanted to scare off the kid with a dark glare. No, he first wanted to pull the kid's pants up and then kick him out the house and glare from from the front porch until the kid got the message. But Sasha had convinced him that it was better to let Ashley date with restrictions than forbid her as she'd go behind his back.

But he'd made the rules clear, there had to be a chaperone at all times. When he met 'Pud' he silently added ' only boys with normal and real name'. Not that it helped as Tom's Valentine's plans were thrown out the window and he was here with Sasha chaperoning; from a distance. All because it was social suicide for Ashley not to go out on Valentine's day when she had a date with 'Pud'. He had to wonder what kind of parents named their kid that.

Luckily, Sammy was at a slumber party of a school friend's. So his social situation didn't require Tom's full attention. But he had missed out on how 'Pud' got his name. A story Sammy would've loved. Tom however could've lived without it and hoped 'Pud' was just a phase that died quickly as a Mayfly.

"We're not fifteen." Tom grumbled as he ignored his cold now sagging jeans and tried to remain cool and suave. He was pretty good on skates, it was just small children were an unseen obstacle.

"I'm pretty sure your parents did not chaperone your dates. Ashley is being a good sport and it's just a day on the calendar." Sasha said with a shrug as she really didn't care about Valentine's Day. What she cared about was spending time with Tom and frankly she preferred sporadic yet thoughtful gifts than being buried in chocolates and hearts on one day of the year.

"I was sixteen when I started dating." Tom told her.

"He's sixteen." Sasha reminded him, Tom made a face.

"Don't remind me. I still remember what I was thinking when I was his age." Tom grumbled.

"Probably the same things you do now." Sasha said as she took his gloved hand in her own while they skated the curve of the ice rink.

"But more, there are more things I think about like bills, food, the front yard. You." Tom informed her.

"Wow, I'm really low on that list." Sasha said with a rich laugh that was almost musical to ears.

"But you get the most hours of dedicated fantasy time." Tom told her.

"Lucky me." Sasha replied mockingly, the blush she had from the cold air deepened, "So what was your original plan for tonight?" she asked him.

"I had reservations at a Byrd and Baldwin's. Champagne and steaks." Tom told her, it was one of the best steakhouses in Norfolk.

"Mmm, sounds promising." Sasha drawled as she was big fan of a perfectly cooked steak and alcohol was always welcome to the party.

"We'd enjoy a good meal, go for a walk. Stop at your favourite ice creamery, have dessert. Then we'd go back to my car, I'd drive you back to your place. We'd make out and you'd invite me upstairs. I'd politely decline as I'm a gentleman." Tom told her, Sasha snorted a laugh of disbelief.

"Yeah, right. You'd be out the car faster than a bullet asking me why I was taking my time. That what happened last week." Sasha reminded him.

"It wasn't exactly like that." He teased for humour's sake. "Either way, we'll never know because we're here. Making sure Ashley gets her Valentine's." he remarked a little sadly.

"Cue the pout and the music." Sasha quipped before she chuckled.

"I want time alone with you." Tom told her.

"We'll have our time. Just have to wait until after 9pm." Sasha told him.

"I have to drive Pud home. Sit in the car while they awkwardly decide if they want to kiss or not." Tom said making a face as he wanted Ashley to stay a kid forever.

"Awh, you're a good father but I don't think you need to worry about that." Sasha said as she pointed to where Ashley and her beau were standing with kids their own age.

It was clear to see Ashley's date was more interested in another girl who had more ample curves. Ashley being her father's daughter hadn't missed her date's lack of interest in her. What the boy didn't realise was that Ashley had inherited Tom's vindictive streak and temper as she 'accidentally' lost balance on her skates and managed to pushed the boy off balance, he was on his ass. But she managed to stay upright which left their group of friends laughing at the boy. Ashley clearly done with the night skated over to them.

"I'm good to go home now." Ashley informed them in a calm and casual manner that belied her anger.

"Ok, well who wants to get Ice cream on the way home?" Tom asked as he wasn't going to question it.

"Me." Sasha said.

* * *

Half an hour later,

"See, Valentine's day is salvaged." Sasha told him as she was halfway through her sugar coma dessert. It was vanilla ice cream, with berries, crushed meringue with Chocolate magic shell topping. They had made the dessert and Ashley had disappeared to lounge room to watch some reality TV with her share of dessert. While Sasha and Tom remained in the kitchen, where they sat at the table enjoying the sugar and each other's company.

"Ashley telling me she wasn't going to date boys was the best part of it all." Tom said before he ate a spoonful of ice cream and chocolate.

"Really? nothing could possibly top that?" Sasha asked teasingly before she licked her spoon with cheeky smile. She was looking her svelte form now she'd lost the puffer jacket and heavy scarf. It left her in her jeans and plaid shirt and bare feet as her boots were at the door.

"I'm open to suggestions or examples." Tom replied, Sasha nodded as she let her eyes roam his body. He'd changed into his sweat pants as soon as they got home. He was happy with his choice as they were warm, dry and comfortable.

"Well, we didn't get the steak dinner but we got the ice cream. We're alone-ish." Sasha drawled, her foot moved up the side of his leg and she gave him a lustful look.

"Uhuh," Tom replied, before he finished his dessert. It didn't take a genius to know where this conversation was going. He liked the idea, even if her foot was becoming a distraction.

"We've been going out for a while now, maybe we could have our sleepover, here. Tonight in celebration of Valentine's day." She told him, they'd been taking it slow, he slept over at her place and she understood him wanting to make sure it would work before he brought her into the house on a more permanent basis as he wanted to protect the kids and set a standard for them. For her to stay the night meant it was serious.

"I do have a lock on my bedroom door." Tom said thoughtfully, he had to admit he liked the idea and it seemed like a good time for them to take the next step.

"Seriously?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Yes, and yes it's for the reasons you're thinking." Tom said as he could see her brain ticking over as she was sussing out why he'd lock his door. Somehow she found it funny that a grown man had to lock his door to have some privacy. "It's not funny." he told her as she starting laughing at the ludicrous nature of it.

"It kind of is." Sasha told her, "Remember, I'm new to this whole dating someone with kids." she pointed out.

"I will teach you everything you need to know." he assured her, he moved his chair closer and just as he was going to lean in and kiss her, she used her foot and pushed his chair away.

"Ah, no." she told him, "Later." she told him.

"What?" He asked incredulously as his ego took a blow. He here was ready to take her upstairs and she was literally pushing him away.

"I haven't finished my dessert. You know that nothing barring an national emergency would make me give this up. Even then I'd have to question if it was legitimate emergency." Sasha reminded him, Tom always saw it as a challenge. One Sasha didn't mind given it the results were always pleasurable. His eyebrow rose as he got up from his chair and moved to the empty chair beside her and sat down.

"But, what if I.." he leaned in close and whispered all the deliciously naughty things he'd do to her behind a locked door. Sasha smiled and giggled as his hot breath tickled her neck. His voice and words turned her on better than any bodice ripper novel could. "So?" he asked as he finished telling her the preview of their evening.

"Can I bring my dessert with me?" Sasha asked him.

"No." Tom said before he half groaned and laughed, he sat back into his chair feeling like his whole Valentine's day was non event and yet it wasn't. Sure he'd like to be doing things a lot differently but he did like the normality of sitting in the kitchen watching Sasha eat dessert.

"Then I can wait." she told him.

"You know, when we were in our twenties, you'd drop that bowl and run upstairs." he told her with a pout as he tried to think of a new tactic to win her over. He couldn't exactly throw her onto the floor as Ashley was in the house. Sasha smiled in amusement as she loaded her spoon with her ice cream berry chocolate mix.

"Maybe in your fantasies of our twenties but this is real life and I'm finishing this dessert before I even contemplate bed. I need my sugars for energy." Sasha assured him before stuck the spoon in her mouth and gave a moan of pleasure.

"So your Valentine's present for me; is to torture me?" Tom asked her mockingly.

"No, this is called 'Delayed Gratification'. You're welcome." Sasha told him with a chuckle, but before she could eat a victory spoon of dessert. Tom snatched the bowl out of her hands and downed what remained of her dessert. He knew it was juvenile, but he had acted on a whim. Sasha looked at him gobsmacked as the ice cream on her spoon dripped onto the floor narrowly missing her leg.

"Brain freeze." Tom said through his mouthful, as pain radiated through his head and his teeth ached from the cold. Sasha looked gobsmacked before she grinned at his pain.

"You deserve that." She told him in a rich manner. Tom swallowed what was in his mouth and went to the kitchen sink and had a glass of warm water. The pain slowly faded as his mouth warmed up. Sasha cleaned up the ice cream on the floor, tossing the paper serviette and mess into the bin.

"Well, you're dessert is in me. Want to go to take it upstairs now?" Tom asked her with a grin.

"You really think I want my dessert back?" she asked drily as she folded her arms not looking happy at all. Tom placed his glass into the sink and gave her a smile of contrition.

"No, but you want me." he told her in a cajoling manner.

"You ate my ice cream." Sasha told him with an angry pout, he could just see her as a little girl pouting about the same problem. But luckily for him, she was all grown up and hopefully more forgiving. He moved close and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Forgive me, I'll make it up to you." he promised in a salacious manner as he swayed them from side to side. Sasha's angry pout was hanging in hard but he could see there was a smile underneath it. "I have your Valentine's present upstairs." he added.

"If it's you, naked. You're going to have do better." she told him.

"It's your favourite chocolates. The kind that you spent sticking twenty memos all over my office reminding me to buy." he said, that cracked her pout into smile as she had made a game of putting memos around his office and his car. It wasn't just her favourite chocolates, but little notes of people's birthdays and gift ideas, words of love and compliments. He had to admit it was embarrassing when he gave Mike a file with a post it that said _'I really like your cute butt_ '. Luckily, Mike had a sense of humour and Tom learnt to triple check that no post its were in anything that left his office.

"It was five post it notes." she corrected, "Did you find the one about Valentine's?" she asked.

"No. Should I be worried?" Tom asked with a concerned frown.

"No, and it's under your desk at work." Sasha told him, he snorted a laugh as he would never think to look there. But clearly she had planned it that way.

"Well, I'll find out when I'm next in my office. But back to tonight, I'll let you eat your chocolates in my bed." he said, breaking his firm rule of no food in bed. She narrowed her eyes at him as she thought on his proposition.

"Ok." she said, her arms unfolding and her hands resting on his chest. "But, I want to be on top." she told him.

"It's part of your Valentine's present." he said with a grin as he didn't care where she was as long as she was in his bed. He reluctantly let go of her and took her hand in his and led her upstairs.

* * *

Monday morning,

Tom got down on his knees and looked under his desk. There stuck with a lot of sticky tape was a post it note and a ring box. He pulled the ring box off the underside and just as he reached for the post it note, two feet appeared at the other side of his desk.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked, the feet's owner speaking. Tom snatched the post it note and tried to gracefully get up but ended clipping his head on the table. The loud thud made Mike snort a laugh.

"Real nice." Tom told him drily as he placed the ring box on the table. He rubbed the back of his head as it smarted.

"If you're proposing to me, the answer is a firm 'no'." Mike told him, Tom glowered at him as he got to his feet.

"It's my Valentine's gift from Sasha." he told him.

"So you missed the most cliche time to propose cause you found the ring too late?" Mike quipped in amusement at Tom's expense.

"No, we're not there yet." Tom half lied. He'd marry Sasha in a heartbeat but he wasn't going to tell Mike that. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Just sign off on these." he said as he handed Tom some report. Tom took the file and read over it before he signed them. He handed them back to Mike. But Mike did not leave. "Something else?"

"What's in the box?" Mike asked.

"None of your business." Tom told him.

"Ok, I'll find out either way." Mike said, with a casual wave he left the room.

Tom looked down at the ring box and then flattened out the crumpled the post it note.

 _'Relax, it's not a proposal but a promise.'_ it read. He opened the ring box and found a plain platinum ring inside with another post it note.

 _'This ring is a symbol of my promise to love you always and be faithfully committed to you and this relationship. P.S. Now would be a great time to put on the ring and find me in my office to preferably kiss me senseless. See you soon, xo, S_.' it read, Tom couldn't help but laugh but be incredibly impressed and touched by his gift.

He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto his right ring finger. He would put it on his left but he was reserving it for their wedding and marriage. He shoved the ring box and post its into his top drawer and left his office with only one mission. Track down his woman and kiss her senseless.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
